


Greg Sanders Explains it All

by geekwriter143 (Sena)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/geekwriter143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg explains basic anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg Sanders Explains it All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2004.

The thing is, I'm a guy. I mean, that's obvious. I'm a guy and, basic anatomy lesson here, guys have dicks. Therefore, I have a dick. And dicks were made for just one purpose.

No, wait, two.

But only one of them is hot. I mean, I guess some people think the other reason is hot, too, but that's never been my thing. Not that I'm judging, because I'm not. If that's your thing far be it from me to tell you that you're not allowed to think it's hot just because I don't, because that would be totally hypocritical of me, and I say anything consenting adults do that doesn't result in mutilation, psychological scarring, or death is A-OK.

Where was I?

Right. I have a dick. Dicks get hard and when dicks are hard dicks want to shove themselves into something.

And, yes I realize that I'm anthropomorphizing a body part, but let's be honest—dicks really do have minds of their own. Or maybe they have your mind and the rest of you is just a sophisticated dick-transporting device, because sometimes dicks make you do really, really stupid things, just because your dick wants you to stick it in something.

And while I could probably go on for hours about the stupid things I've done and said in order to make my dick happy, I won't, because that's not what I'm talking about. Not really.

All I'm saying is this: I'm a guy, I have a dick, and I like to put it in things.

More specifically, I like to put it in mouths and pussies and asses and hands. I do. Don't forget that, because when people find out what I'm about to tell you they seem to forget that I have a dick, let alone a dick that likes to be surrounded by hot, soft, wet orifices.

Not only do I have a dick, I have an ass. I mean, of course I do. Everybody has an ass. Well, unless they were born without one due to a rare birth defect, or maybe if they were in an accident and lost it or got it shot off or...

Anyway, my point is that the vast majority of the human population has asses. However, I think I'm in the minority of people who like to have things put up their asses, and that's really too bad because it's really an underrated experience.

Perhaps I'm being too vague here. I like to get fucked. Tongues are nice, fingers are better, but shove a dick up my ass and Greg's a happy boy.

I don't just like to get fucked, I like to be taken. I like to be fucking ravished, ravaged, pillaged, and plundered. I like it when a guy fucks me so hard that my eyes roll back in my head and my toes curl and the only sounds I can make are involuntary grunts every time he slams into me.

I like it when he's fucking me from behind and my ass is in the air and he's got my shoulders pinned to the bed. I like it up against a wall with my arms trapped in the vise grip he has around my chest. I like it on my back with my ankles over my head and his fingers digging bruises into my flesh. That's the kind of fucking I like. Of course I like it slow sometimes, tender and romantic sometimes, but when it comes to what really turns me on, it's hard fucking every time.

Do you think less of me, now? Do you think I'm less of a man? Most people do. Most people find out you like getting your ass fucked and they think you're weak, you're powerless, you're...well, they think you're a woman.

That's why I told you not to forget about my dick. It's still there, trust me.

And I don't really get the whole bottoming = being a woman thing, since I don't know any woman who likes getting fucked up the ass the way I do.

It's like if you allow yourself to be penetrated, if you actually enjoy it, then you're weak, and a man can't be weak, therefore you must be a woman. It's seriously fucked up. Talk about homophobia and misogyny all rolled up in a bitter little capsule we're supposed to swallow if we live in this society.

People can dig me being bisexual. Honestly, I don't think it's ever surprised anyone I've told. They can understand that, even straight guys can understand it, because to most of them, all being bi means is that you're an equal-opportunity horndog. They think it means that you've got twice the dates and, hell, if you're really horny your dick doesn't care where you stick it.

If, however, it happens to come up that I prefer to bottom when I sleep with guys, then they're shocked. Because I'm weird, sure, but I'm not effeminate. And then they look at me differently, like maybe I'm not really a guy, like maybe I'm actually a woman trapped in a rather attractive—if I do say so myself—man's body.

Nope. Not the case. I'm all man. I just happen to be a man who likes a nice fat dick in his ass.

Let's go back to some basic anatomy here, folks—do you have any idea how many nerves there are in your ass? Lots. Lots as in thousands. Thousands of nerves, not to mention a nice little something I like to call the prostate. Well, it's not like I'm the only one who calls it that, that's its name, after all. And, really, I do feel sorry for women because they don't have one. They can talk about the exquisite sensitivity of the clitoris all they want, I'd still rather have a prostate.

Because when something presses up against it—yowza. I'm talking fireworks behind your eyelids, here. I'm talking Fourth of July and Cinco de Mayo and New Year's Eve all rolled up in one. A finger rubbing up against it is nice, two fingers, even better, but the best, of course, is a cockhead that hits it on each stroke in and out of your ass. Well, my ass—it is my ass and my preferences we're talking about here.

To be even more specific, the best is Nick's cock. And, yes, I know a lot of that has to do with the fact that it's attached to Nick, but some of it is also purely biological. Or physical. See, Nick's cock is fat—the better to stimulate the nerves in my ass, and Nick's cock has a thick mushroom tip with a ridge that scrapes across my prostate every time he slides in and out and I would be such a liar if I said that size didn't matter.

I'd love it anyway. I would, because it's Nick and there's something so amazing and breathtaking about realizing that it's him kissing me, his hands all over me, that it's Nick, that Nick actually wants me. There's something so hot about seeing his good ol' boy façade crack and seeing that glint in his eyes as he shoves me up against a wall and kisses me until I forget my name and whispers that he needs me, that he has to have me or he'll go insane.

Not stopping you, Nick. Take anything you want.

And it's great that we get along so well, that we're so comfortable together and we can laugh and kiss and spend an entire afternoon just snuggled together on the couch watching bad TV and holding each other. But I would be a liar if I said that I hadn't been slightly pleased to see the actual girth of his cock. Actually, slightly pleased is an understatement—I'd been fucking elated, because as good as it would feel to have Nick fuck me no matter what, it was going to be fucking amazing for him to fuck me with that gorgeous, perfect cock.

And we fit together perfectly—not just physically but psychologically, too. I'm a bottom. I just am. I've already told you that it doesn't make me a woman, and I feel like I have to emphasize that point because it takes most people a long time to understand it.

I'm a bottom and Nick's a top. Nick's a wicked top. He loves hiking my knees over his shoulders and slamming into me so hard that the headboard dents the wall. It takes a little bit of coaxing to get him to drop that whole aw-shucks thing and admit it, of course, but he was born to fuck the same way I was born to get fucked.

Not that we don't like switching every once in a while, because we do. Biology, you know—I've got a dick and it wants me to stick it places, and Nick's ass is a very, very nice place to put it. And he's got an ass and nerves and a prostate like every other guy, so it feels good to him when I fuck him. But that's fun, that's just variety—if I had to choose one or the other, if I had to decide between fucking or getting fucked and could only do one for the rest of my life, well, I think I've already made it clear which one I'd choose.


End file.
